Friends With Benefits
by stickyfrog
Summary: Stan is a lonely fish waiting to be caught, and Kenny wants to lure him in.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Friends With Benefits**

**A/N: Could I resist adding another story? **_**No. **_**I have enough time to write even more as you can tell by my quick updates. I'm going to run out of things to write about before I run out of time, I have to try not to update **_**too fast**_** – feel free to give me ideas for stories. **

**Stenny. **

**Rated M: for adult nonsense. **

* * *

The gang was scattered around a bonfire drinking, all different selections of drinkers. Stan was the '_I fucking love you man!'_ kind of drunk; Kyle was the _'Designated drunk driver' _type; Wendy was the _'Only one beer, I'm trying to watch my waistline'_ type; Bebe was the _'I'm going to need something stronger than beer'_ type; Cartman was the _'Who wants to fight?'_ type. Kenny was watching them all with a careful eye; he could care less about the people who weren't in his circle of friends who were also strewn around the lake. Kenny was the type of drunk who had so many alcoholics in his bloodline he was immune to hangovers and could keep cool and act sober in the drunkest of states.

Stan slung an arm across Kyle's shoulders and started slurring words into his ear loudly, "You and me, man. We're going to take over the whole world." Kyle rolled his eyes. "You know I love you, right?" Kyle responded with an exaggerated sigh.

"Fuck off, Stan." Kyle tried to push him away but Stan was much stronger than the redhead.

"Want me to fucking kill him?" Eric growled.

Wendy gladly distracted the drunken football player, sitting daintily in his lap to draw his attention away from his super best friend. "Oh, Wendy, hi." Stan was properly distracted. Kenny and Kyle made gagging gestures at one another and laughed. Kenny knew Kyle had chugged two beers early on so he would sober up in time to drag his drunken friends back to their doorsteps like the loving mother he was.

Cartman had finally drunk enough to fall over onto the soft ground with a dissatisfied grunt. Kenny laughed at his misfortune loudly and the fat boy with his head in the dirt raised his middle finger towards the blonde, "Fuck you Kinny, I fucking hate yooooou, you poor piece of shit. I'm gonna kick your ass when I get up!" Kenny laughed again; his 'best friend' was one in a million.

They all turned their heads when they heard the distinct gagging noise of someone losing the contents of their stomach. Bebe was crouching behind a tree expelling her booze. "I got it." Kyle said standing up, the blush on his face evident. Kyle loved cleaning up after the curvy girl's sloppiness, likely hoping for the inevitable sexual re-payment for being such a knight in shining armor.

Stan turned his head away from his girlfriend to watch his friend depart; he was gladly leaving the remaining drunks to fend for themselves in hopes of nailing Bebe.

Kenny chuckled, he'd heard Bebe was sloppy and selfish in bed… maybe Kyle was really _giving?_

Kenny hadn't fucked any of the girls present tonight, he'd had a few 'experiments' with a boy or two though. After getting Syphilis and dying from the one girl he'd fooled around with he was _done_ with women, _men_ on the other hand…

Kenny glanced at Stan who was wobbling a little back and forth, whining about missing Kyle. Wendy was trying to stay perched on his lap but was flailing wildly. Kenny had mustered up some _good_ fantasies about Stan in the past and figured he just might have to do the same tonight. Stan was _ripped_ from spending so much time playing sports and his skin was so clear and his eyes were so _sexy. _Kenny adjusted himself to hide the erection he'd sprung from thinking about his good-looking friend.

"Hey, Stan?" Kenny called to get the other's attention. Stan's head snapped in his direction with that _dumb drunk_ look on his face, "Can you take me to the gym tomorrow?"

Stan had a gym membership where he could bring one guest each time he went and Kenny used it to his advantage since he couldn't afford one of his own… plus it was the _best_ place for ogling Stan. "Sure, man. If I'm not too hung-over." He laughed.

"Noooo." Wendy protested, "I wanted to go _out_ with you tomorrow!"

"Sorry I made plans." Stan pointed a finger at Kenny who chuckled at Wendy's misfortune. _Stupid bitch._

* * *

Kenny's subconscious was even more creative than his wakeful mind. His dreams played out a sexy scenario at the gym the following day. _He was _w_atching Stan lift weights, joined him in the locker room… Stan asked Kenny if he wants to join him in the shower… Stan is so fucking hot naked… he grabed Kenny roughly and fucked him into the shower wall with all his towering strength…._ Kenny woke up with a rather painful boner. Gone were the days his body could orgasm in slumber. He pleasured himself while clinging onto the _hot_ memory of his dream. When he was finished he glanced at the clock, it was past nine in the morning. He had three texts from Stan:

7:45am Stan: You up?

8:38 Stan: Text me when you wanna go.

8:53 Stan: Wake up you lazy fuck

Kenny chuckled and typed out a response.

9:17 Kenny: Just got up. Miss me?

9:18: OMW

Kenny yawned and stretched before dressing in some basketball shorts and a t-shirt that weren't _for_ the gym but would do just fine. Stan arrived moments later in his full gym gear, _super sexy_. "Ready?" He asked Kenny with his winning smile, although Kenny could see hints of the hangover creeping into his tired eyes.

"Thanks for taking me, gotta stay in shape." Kenny joked, flexing his muscles that were about a third the size of Stan's. Kenny was active, unfortunately proper nutrition was out the window with _his_ family.

Stan laughed, shoving Kenny in the arm. The walk to the gym was short and as Kenny climbed onto the treadmill to have a run Stan was immediately drawn to the weight machines as usual and Kenny had a great view. There was something about Stan being covered in sweat and flexing his sculpted muscles that made Kenny want to melt into a puddle. "I wish _Kyle_ wanted to go to the gym with me."

_Kyle this, Kyle that, blah blah blah._ "Yeah, I just don't think he gives a shit about working out." Kenny answered, panting. Kyle was bookish and skinny but it suited him just fine. Kenny didn't really _like_ working out either, but he _did_ like watching Stan work out enough to pretend. "Plus, he's probably balls deep in Bebe's tits right now."

"Gross!" Stan said between repetitions.

"What's gross? Tits?" Kenny joked.

"Of the Bebe variety." Stan groaned.

"Are you jeeeeealous?" Kenny could barely get the words out he was breathing so hard. He turned down the slant a bit so he wouldn't look like a pussy for fainting after running for five minutes.

"Of Kyle? Fuck Bebe, what's the big fucking deal?" Stan was still going strong, he never tired out.

"Are you jealous of…" *pant* "Bebe?"

Stan laughed out loud at Kenny's question. "We're sick of the gay jokes."

"But it's so cute." Kenny said, Stan glared at him. "Stan and Kyle sitting in a tree K-I-S-S…"

"Shut up!" Stan laughed. "That's fucking gross!"

"Why, cause he's a dude?"

"We're like brothers." Stan grumbled. "So, that's like incest, man." After an hour and a half Kenny was collapsed on the floor gasping for breath and Stan stopped his motions to look down at the tired boy, "Did you eat breakfast?"

Kenny let out a little bark of laughter between his gasping breaths. "Yeah totally, eggs benedict and steak." He said extremely sarcastically.

"Come over to my place for lunch." Stan stood up and offered a hand to Kenny to pull him off the floor.

It wasn't a question, "If you insist." Kenny followed the toned boy to the locker room, his _favorite _place in the gym. Stan unabashedly undressed in front of Kenny who would stare drooling until Stan looked his way and he would expertly avert his gaze to something else. Sadly Stan did_ not_ invite Kenny into his shower stall to fuck him senseless but Kenny _could _see Stan's perfect wet ass from his own stall. He didn't have enough time to jerk off to the image now but he would store it in his spank bank for later.

Walking back to Stan's house was excruciating on the legs he'd abused on the treadmill. When they arrived in the front door Stan called out to his mother, "Mom! Protein!" He growled. Kenny thought it was so funny Stan was demanding of his mother, but to be fair his parents were physically demanding of _him_.

"Oh, hello Kenneth." Sharon said as she walked into the living room to grab Stan's gym bag. "What would you boys like, some sandwiches? Leftover brisket?" She looked between the two boys, "A horse?" She jokingly asked Stan.

"Yes, a horse; that sounds awesome." Stan deadpanned.

"Coming right up!" She said chuckling all the way to the kitchen.

Kenny and Stan sat at the dining room table, or rather collapsed in Kenny's case. Sharon came out five minutes later with two huge steaming brisket sandwiches. "I don't know if I can eat all of that!"

"Dude… it's just a sandwich." Stan ate a third of his in one bite, which was magnificent because the thing was massive. Kenny took a little nibble, about three times smaller than Stan's. Although delicious the sandwich was intimidating, no _wonder_ Stan was so muscular. A sandwich to Kenny was a piece of processed cheese folded in one piece of white bread, peanut butter on a hot dog bun, or a sliced up spam on a biscuit; those were regular dinner staples.

"So… 'brisket' is beef?" Kenny glanced up at his friend.

Stan laughed, trying not to spit food all over the table, "You've never had it?"

"Of course not, it's like fucking steak on a sandwich. You think I _eat steak?_" Stan frowned at his friend, Kenny was always oblivious to how much he missed out on.

"I'll make sure you eat steak at some point, _this_ is not steak." Stan pointed at the remaining one third of his sandwich.

Kenny hummed taking the next bite, it was really _juicy_ which he was not used to. "Your mom is _such _a good cook." He practically moaned. "You wanna trade?"

"Fuck no!" They both laughed.

"We should hang out more." Kenny said, going in for another bite but feeling his stomach about to burst. Stan nodded in a non-verbal agreement. "So, tell me about Wendy."

"What about her?" Stan had just finished his sandwich, he'd nearly inhaled it.

"What's the deal? Do her titties taste like chocolate or something?" Kenny chuckled at his own question.

"Ha! No. Why?" Stan cocked his head to one side.

"Everyone wonders _why_ you're still dating her. All the girls in town want you." Kenny knew it was true, Stan did too.

"She's… I don't know. I'm expected to have a girlfriend and Wendy is really easy to get along with and isn't very demanding."

"Demanding?" Kenny raised one eyebrow.

"Remember the last time I broke up with Wendy?" Stan asked, Kenny nodded for him to continue. "I got together with Red and she was sex crazy, like insane crazy. All she wanted was sex sex sex. At least Wendy likes to talk or just hang out and doesn't expect anything from me. We only _do it_ like once a month which is perfectly fine with me."

Kenny was silent long enough for Stan to nudge him out of his daze, "_Why_ would you only want to do it once a month?"

"It's not all it's cracked up to be, it's messy and awkward and a lot of times it's just disappointing in general. I prefer girls keep their clothes on, maybe I'm just old fashioned. I don't even want to _do_ it once a month, it's for making babies and I don't want to have babies anytime soon." Stan shrugged.

Either Stan was more religious than Kenny thought or he was corruptible! Kenny had to play this strategically. "Why don't you just break up with her? Be single for a while?"

"I don't want to be… alone." All Stan's friends made fun of him for being a hopeless romantic, but _this_ was insane.

"Do you _love_ her?"

"I guess, I don't know…Maybe." Stan shrugged.

"By the way, sex is _awesome_, you just haven't had any _good_ sex yet."

"How do you know I'm not just a creepy sex-hating freak?" Stan laughed nervously.

"How many people _have_ you had sex with? Just the two?" Kenny asked.

"Three. I fucked Bebe when I was drunk once… worst I've ever had." Stan shuddered. "But, Wendy doesn't know, so that's a fucking secret." He pointed warningly at Kenny.

"Understood." Kenny raised his hands in mock surrender. "Who was the _freakiest?_"

"I don't know, Red I guess?"

"What made her freaky?"

"She said nasty stuff and gave better blow jobs than Wendy, it was just constant." Stan shrugged again.

"Did you look at her when she gave you head?" Kenny grinned wickedly.

"No, girls look weird with dicks in their mouths." He scrunched up his nose.

"What do you think about when you masturbate?" Kenny leaned in.

Stan blushed and stuttered for a moment, trying to find his words, "That's really personal, let's stop talking about my sex life." He was blushing, looking nervous, upset even, and that's when Kenny was sure that Stan _had_ to be fantasizing about men at least on occasion, or one man maybe, Kyle? Who knows, but this gave Kenny an opening to try and seduce the other. The hardest part would be breaking through the chivalry of Stan and his on-again off-again girlfriend, Stan wouldn't be the cheating type… unless maybe he was drunk? '_I love you man!' _

"Okay. You wanna bring Halo over tonight? My parents are out of town and I have a stolen bottle of vodka under my bed, _unopened!_" Stan could never deny free liquor.

"Yeah sure, put it in the fridge and I'll bring mixers. Why didn't you bring it last night?"

"And share it with Cartman and Bebe, no thanks!" They both laughed.

_Checkmate. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **

** , and 2 guests: Thank you for reviewing! Hope you continue to enjoy :)**

**Rated: M for adult nonsense. **

* * *

Stan arrived at Kenny's house enthusiastically that night; Stan had turned into a true alcoholic and would easily choose drinking over _any_ other activity. Kenny had chilled the vodka as asked and Stan had brought two ice cold bottles of cheap orange juice.

As they entered Kenny's bedroom Stan was startled by a cockroach on the wall that Kenny nonchalantly smashed into a blood smear. "Yuck." Stan flinched.

"Don't be so prissy." Kenny answered, opening the bottle of cheap vodka.

Stan sat on Kenny's old sagging bed, it whined with the weight of the two boys. Stan was glad to be hanging out with Kenny, it wasn't his fault the atmosphere was deplorable and shocking. Once Stan had a buzz he would stop noticing the condition of Kenny's things and relax. He eagerly took the bottle from Kenny, drank one swig from it and poured some into his orange juice. Kenny winced as he watched Stan drink right from the bottle; this would be easier than he thought!

The two boys watched a movie, some stupid action crap Stan got from the DVD rental booth, it was cheesy and full of pointless explosions but Kenny was enjoying watching Stan watch. As they got further into the movie Stan started edging closer to Kenny on the bed and started talking over the movie excitedly.

The smell of vodka was strong on Stan's breath after drinking nearly half the bottle, he slung an arm around Kenny's neck and spoke close to his face, "I love you, Kenny. If Kyle wasn't already my super best friend, _you_ would be." He nuzzled the side of Kenny's neck a little. Kenny wondered if he ever got this close to Kyle when they drank alone.

"You _are _my super best friend." Kenny leaned into Stan's touch, something Stan surely wasn't used to but he didn't seem to mind. Stan wrapped both of his strong arms around Kenny and pulled him into a breath shattering tight hug, just barely breaking the line between friendly and intimate. Kenny was _sure_ now and he felt more confident in his endeavors.

He'd never been this _close_ to Stan's muscly frame and he was enjoying it tremendously. His hands circled around Stan's waist feeling his back muscles and abs which were hard as a rock… and so was Kenny dick! Those strong arms were still circling around him, squeezing him like a tube of toothpaste until he could hardly breathe and he never wanted it to stop. He knew Stan wanted him sexually by the way Stan was smelling at his neck and trying unsuccessfully to not be noticed.

Kenny shifted so that Stan might be able to faintly feel Kenny's hard cock against his leg and maybe either pull away in disgust or embarrassment or move forward with their erotic cuddling. Stan didn't say anything, he didn't move for quite a while, still snuggling against Kenny… still nuzzling at his neck. Kenny subtly brushed the back of his knuckles against Stan's lap to find out if it was affecting _him_ like it was Kenny. Stan was aroused too; it drove Kenny wild, "This feels so good." He mumbled seductively against Stan's neck.

"mmmmm." Stan responded positively, squeezing Kenny even harder. Kenny was surprised when Stan's hand grasped his wrist and brought the spindly fingers back down to his lap. Kenny rubbed firmly with his fingers, testing the waters. Stan moaned in the most erotic way; this was going _even better_ than Kenny had imagined. The warm hard appendage under Kenny's fingers was large and exhilarating and Stan was gently thrusting into Kenny's hand.

_This_ was like a fantasy of epic proportions! Kenny was trying not to giggle maniacally at the thought of how _well_ this was going. Bravery surged through Kenny with gusto, with the alcohol in his system and his horny friend's arousal in his hand. He pushed Stan onto his back and climbed over him like a predator. He quickly tore down Stan's zipper and released him from the confines of his pants to engulf Stan's hot flesh with his sloppy drunk mouth. He tried to concentrate in remembering that Stan had said sex was _boring_, he needed to make sure he wasn't shitty and lazy like the girls Stan had bedded. He glanced up from his ministrations for a moment to look at Stan's face; the other boy was staring back _directly_ into Kenny's eyes. He looked like he was enjoying the sight, even though he'd led Kenny to believe he hated watching.

Stan's orgasm came as a complete surprise to Kenny, he hadn't felt the other man tense up nor had he warned the blonde. Kenny sat up coughing from the liquid that had hit the back of his throat without warning. Stan was smiling at him and blushing furiously. Kenny was kind of upset as he'd hoped Stan would be _fucking_ him tonight but forgot about that as Stan un-expertly lifted himself off the bed and tore Kenny's pants open. He was going to try and _reciprocate_ which made Kenny chuckle since Stan was much more drunk than he was. Stan's mouth was lazy, it was like sticking his dick into a warm glass of water but the _sight_ was arousing and if he wiggled around and clutched at Stan's biceps suddenly it didn't matter how sloppy it was, it was exciting _because_ it was Stan. Stan was so ridiculously attractive and chiseled Kenny was overjoyed at the thought of Stan being attracted to _him_.

The remainder of the night went by in a blur and the two boys blacked out in Kenny's bed.

* * *

When Kenny awoke the next morning he was alone, Stan had left. He wasn't sure what the other was thinking when he'd woken naked with Kenny… woken to find out he'd cheated. He quickly checked his phone to see if Stan had left him a message or anything, there was _nothing_.

He decided to send a text to Stan to check up on his newfound lover;

Kenny: You make it home ok?

After lying in bed for a half hour and getting no response Kenny lifted himself up to get dressed and scrounge around the kitchen for something to eat.

* * *

Stan had woken up at three in the morning, there were warm arms wrapped around his torso and he glanced over to find Kenny sleeping peacefully on his chest. His eyes widened as the previous night came crashing down into his hung-over mind. He'd thought it was a dream… but here he was. He gently pried the other boy off of him, quietly dressed and left to walk home. Stan was worried, he'd been so good at keeping this secret he even had a girlfriend so everyone would _know_ he was straight without question. The only other boy he'd fooled around with had been Kyle in a couple of experimental super-secret moments when they were younger but they didn't talk about it and had told each other it was for practicing so they could be with _girls, _and now they _were_ with girls so there was no need.

Stan dreamt about it often, he imagined a lot of his friend's in compromising positions. Some of his favorite fantasies had been orgies with his football team in the locker room. Thoughts were… harmless. Actions were irreversible.

All he could hope is for Kenny to keep this secret, or better yet _forget_ what happened.

* * *

**A/N: Short but sexy – next one will be longer and have more of Stan's angsty inner turmoil! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: **

**A/N: Wow! So many reviews for chapter 2, I'm humbled :). I'll be in Vegas the end of this week so after tomorrow (when I'll be updating "The Game"; probably) I will be back next Monday. Thank you for reading! Here's an appropriately teasing chapter, that way you won't have withdrawals. **

**Idontknowwhatever, serendipityrain711, Montana-bob, Tribal moon Ma'iingan, VongolaDecima027; Thank you thank you thank you for the reviews! **

**Rated M for adult situations and stuff. **

* * *

Kenny was digging into his cardboard-like generic cereal when he received a text from Kyle, his typing as proper as ever.

Kyle: Hey Kenny, we're all meeting at the coffee shop. Would you like to join us?

Kenny tried his hardest to _not_ type properly back.

Kenny: Sur thng B right their.

He laughed in knowing Kyle was groaning at the misspelled, mis-grammared sentence fragment. He quickly downed the remaining cereal and pulled on his shoes and jacket.

The coffee shop was buzzing, as it should be with its patrons getting their morning caffeine. Kenny spotted Kyle, Eric, Bebe, and Butters sitting at a booth, Kyle's arm was wrapped around a hung-over Bebe who had clearly drank again last night as she was nearly napping on the table.

Kenny was somewhat relieved that Stan wasn't there, he was still unsure what his general reaction would be once they saw each other again. "What's up losers?" He said sliding into the booth next to Cartman.

"Fuck you, poor boy!" Eric snarled.

"Get some new material, fat ass." Kyle chuckled.

"Yo mama's so poor I saw her running after a garbage truck with a grocery list."

"You want some coffee?" Kyle asked nonchalantly over Cartman's ranting.

"Maybe." Kenny shrugged.

"Kinny? Yo mama's so poor when I use a paper plate she says don't use the good china!"

"I'll buy it for you."

"He's gonna get you the small size because he's a cheap jew!" Eric didn't seem to care that no one was listening, he just couldn't stop. "Khayl? Kinny? Yo mama's so poor her back and front door are on the same hinge! Kinny?"

Kenny turned towards his tubby friend and decided to humor him, "You're mama's such a slut she gives out frequent flyer miles."

"Aye!"

Kyle laughed and joined in, "If your mom's vagina was a video game it would be rated E for everyone."

"If her pussy had a password it would be 'password'." Stan's voice came from the edge of their table. Kenny and Kyle burst into laughter as Cartman's face began to redden.

"Fuck you, my mom's not a slut!"

"Sorry, you're right, she's not a slut," Cartman calmed at Kenny's opening statement, "She's a whore!"

"Aye!" Cartman shoved Kenny almost out of the booth, "I fucking _hate_ you Kinny! Stupid hobo." Kenny was distracted by Cartman, which made him feel much less awkward that Stan had arrived, and Kyle had already grabbed Stan's attention as usual.

"You want to play Halo later?" The redhead asked.

"Yeah sure." Stan shrugged, he was generally keeping his eyes on the table top.

"Anyone else in?" Kyle glanced up at the rest of the table's occupants.

"O-okay." Butters stuttered.

"I'm gonna school you, Jew fag!" Eric roared.

"Eh." Kenny shrugged, in reality the idea of playing with Stan's better game system sounded like a blast.

"You wish!" Kyle growled back at his arch enemy.

Stan finally looked up at Kenny, eyes full of worry and doubt. Kenny tried to play it cool as usual, although the bile working on his breakfast was creeping up his throat from nerves. The glance was momentary, they both turned their heads at Bebe's weak groan.

"I'll take Bebe home first, she's… tired." Kyle blushed, helping the blonde up from her seat, she gagged for a second as if she was going to spew on the floor but stopped to lean into Kyle who was looking rather disturbed at the possibility of Bebe puking on him. "The four of you go ahead without me. I'll meet you there."

"I can only take one person in my truck." Cartman whined.

"I brought my car, I can take Bu…" Stan started, but Cartman cut him off.

"_I'll_ take Butters, I don't want that stinky piece of crap on my upholstery!" He pointed a threatening finger at Kenny.

Stan stood up on shaky legs and walked toward the bathroom without a word. His stomach had flip-flopped at the idea of having Kenny in his passenger seat for the short drive to his house. He emptied his stomach into the toilet, the latte didn't taste quite as good coming up as it had going down. Stan pathetically wished he didn't have such a sensitive stomach to nerves as he did. He used to throw up around Wendy as a child, he had started throwing up around Kyle in Jr. High school briefly from a ridiculous crush, and now _this_.

"Are you okay?" Stan jumped when he heard the voice behind him, he turned around from the sink so fast he splashed Kenny with soap and water. Kenny quickly wiped at the drops that had landed on his face and kept talking like it was nothing, "Fat-ass left with Butters already, I don't get the rush though they'll just be sitting outside your house waiting." Stan just stood there like an idiot, gaping, silent. "Are you _okay_?" Kenny asked again.

"I'm…" Stan's stomach slip-flopped again, "I'm confused."

"About?" Kenny was as cool as a cucumber.

"Last night…"

"What about it?" Kenny's defense to any awkward situation was to pretend it _wasn't _awkward at all.

Stan thought for a moment that Kenny _had_ forgotten… but no… "Are you… mad at me?"

Kenny _didn't_ expect that, "Why would I be?" Kenny raised an eyebrow.

"For…" Stan glanced around the bathroom nervously, checking quickly if anyone was in any of the stalls. "Because I kind of… took advantage of you." It was barely a whisper but Kenny wanted to respond with a sharp bark of laughter. _He_ had been the one who took advantage of Stan in his moment of weakness, not the other way around.

"No way, man. It was totally consensual… right?" Kenny shrugged.

Stan didn't answer his question, he responded with another question, "You won't _tell_ anyone right?"

Kenny smiled and patted Stan on the shoulder reassuringly, "I never have before."

"You talk about having sex with girls all the time!" Stan protested.

Kenny chuckled at Stan's naivety, "Those were all lies, I don't sleep with women!" He whispered it excitedly, he never got to tell anyone about his sexual preference and it was a great relief to say it. "I don't kiss and tell." He winked at Stan and exited the bathroom, the conversation was making Kenny feel odd and he yearned for escape.

Stan followed him out and they both walked to his car in silence. The short car ride back to Stan's house was silent as well, although they kept giving each other strange glances that were difficult to read. Kenny wasn't sure if he'd get another chance at stimulating Stan. Stan wasn't sure if Kenny could _actually_ keep his mouth shut.

When they pulled into Stan's driveway the other three boys were already waiting for them. "What took you so long, you vagina?!" Cartman yelled at Stan as he exited the car.

Stan ignored him and began to wrestle with his keys as the other boys waited behind him. They all shoved past him once the door was opened and sat down. Kyle in Randy's favorite armchair, Butters on the uncomfortable wooden chair set by the kitchen and Cartman plopped onto the couch taking up nearly half the cushions. This left a small piece of couch for Kenny and Stan to share, Stan groaned inwardly. Their legs were pressed warmly against each other as they played and it was making Stan lose every time. Kenny noticed Stan's blush, fidgeting, and weird glances; it made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside to know he affected the other so obviously.

"I-I need to go. My mom wants me to come help them move some stuff out of the garage. Bye fellas!" Butters said quickly before scampering out the door.

"Good, now I don't have to deal with Kenny trying to snuggle with me." Cartman shoved the blonde to his feet and pointed at the spindly chair Butters had left.

"Well, you _do_ kind of look like a stuffed animal." Kenny smirked as he made his way over to the unoccupied chair.

Kyle yawned, "Mathleates at three, I have to go soon too."

"You're going to leave me with _these_ fags?" Cartman gestured at Stan and Kenny. Stan blushed and immediately started contesting being called a fag, Kenny just chuckled.

"Do whatever you want." Kyle yawned again, Bebe must have kept him up all night. He grabbed his things and left after giving Stan a quick fist-bump.

Cartman sighed, Kenny sucked at halo and Stan was being such a loser today, it was no fun without competition. He huffed and left as well.

Kenny stood from his position and stretched before moving himself back to the couch, lightly touching the warm area Cartman had occupied.

"Do you have to go too?" Stan asked hopefully.

Kenny laughed, "Do you _want_ me to leave?"

"Uh… No?" Stan let out a long breath and looked away.

"You wanna make out?" Kenny asked it as if he was asking to play another game, so casually.

"What?!" Stan looked around frantically.

"No one's here." Kenny said.

"Um… I… I don't know…" Stan pinched the bridge of his nose in a very Stan-like manner.

Kenny scooted closer, as close as he could get and ran his fingers lightly up the back of Stan's neck making the other boy shiver and look back in his direction. "I have a _girlfriend_, Kenny."

"I know." He leaned closer.

"This is making me kind of uncomfortable. I can't…" He didn't pull away, he just kept looking into the piercing eyes beside him.

"I know." He leaner even closer, breath ghosting across Stan's red face.

"I'm not sure about this…" Stan finished in a quiet whisper that swept across Kenny's lips.

"I know." Kenny pressed their mouths together, Stan didn't protest or pull away but his stomach was churning like a washing machine; he _was_ however responding to the kiss.

"Don't tell anyone!" Stan whimpered as their mouths parted for air.

"I won't." Kenny assured. Stan finally released his tension and melted into Kenny, wringing his hands in the old soft t-shirt the other was wearing.

Kenny was pleased with Stan's eager response, especially since he wasn't currently drunk; although Kenny almost missed the sweet vodka taste on his lover's tongue.

'_It'll be fun, nothing bad will happen… I can trust him'_ Stan kept having to repeat in his head so he didn't picture Wendy or Kyle or _worse_ his parent's reaction to what he was currently doing. He couldn't stop himself _now_, Kenny felt so good and warm. His lips were so soft and teasing and he'd never felt this way under anyone's touch before. He may have been shitty drunk the previous night but he _did_ remember that Kenny had given him the best blow job in his life and he couldn't stop picturing the intense seductive gaze Kenny had given him while bringing him off and it was making his cock throb shamelessly.

"You should go." Was the first thing that slipped out of Stan's mouth when they pulled away from each other.

Kenny frowned and stood up, looking hurt and for good reason. "Well, I'll see you later then." He started walking away immediately.

"Wait, I was just…" Kenny didn't stop to listen to Stan, he closed the door roughly in his retreat. Stan sighed and mentally reprimanded himself, he shouldn't have said that… He _liked_ Kenny.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: **

**A/N: Sorry to make you wait so long for this, I have been crazy busy. I had decided to update 'The Game' first because it had gone the lo9ngest without updates, this is next and my Kenman story to follow. I'll get back in the groove I promise!**

**Thank you for all the reviews and favorites/follows!**

**Rated M for adult situations and stuff. **

* * *

"Stan." Wendy hummed as she pressed her cheek up against her boyfriend's bicep.

"Hm?" He was distracted, and almost felt guilty for snuggling with his own girlfriend.

"I love you." She sighed in response.

"Me too." It came out in an uncaring monotone.

She was getting feisty all night, she was _trying_ to seduce him, he was very aware of it and it made him nauseous. If it was unavoidable Stan knew he would have to imagine Wendy was a man (maybe Kenny) to perform correctly and she would whine about him closing his eyes, then they would get into a fight as they pulled their clothes on. It was the same every time…

"I'm gonna take off." Stan said abruptly standing which joggled Wendy's head.

"But Staaaan." She batted her large mascara caked lashes at him, giving him puppy-dog eyes and trying to look coy.

"I don't feel good." He rubbed his stomach a little to help with the blatant lie.

Wendy's demanding temper replaced her coyness in a flash as she stood crossing her arms. "We both know you don't have a stomach ache, you'd already be throwing up." She glared at him.

"I have a headache." He stupidly threw in a another lie. She was too smart to buy it.

"You _know_ we haven't had sex in over a month. I don't think I'm asking for a lot Stan, most guys would kill to have a girlfriend with my sex-drive!"

"Then go fuck one of them!" Stan growled before storming out of Wendy's room.

"The nerve!" She whispered to herself before throwing out the last words in the argument (she always won!) "Maybe I WILL!" She hollered down the stairs, "Maybe I'll call Kyle, at least he knows how to please his woman!" It was a low blow and Stan flinched before he slammed her front door.

"Bitch." He hissed into the cold night air. He quickly pulled out his phone in a rage and texted Wendy: I BREAK UP.

* * *

Kenny could decipher the sound of small ricks hitting his window easily, all of his lovers had been secret and they always came to his window late at night throwing rocks of all things. The window by his bed was broken anyways… He dropped the porn magazine he was looking at into his nightstand drawer before poking his head out the jagged window. The sight that greeted him was better than expected. Stan looked angry and distraught and he was glancing over his shoulder every few seconds to make sure no one was looking.

"Hey stud, what's up?" Kenny said calmly.

"Shhh." Stan hissed looking even more paranoid, "Can I come in?"

Kenny chuckled, "Yeah sure." He reached down to give Stan an extra hand climbing in the window. His friend hoisted himself through the hole in Kenny's window catching his jacket with a little _riiiip_.

"Damnit." Stan inspected the damage, he would have to ask for another jacket for Christmas…

"I have tons of tears in my jacket, no one notices." Kenny shrugged.

"Yes they do." Stan didn't think before he said it, a common problem with him. He glanced up to see the slightly hurt expression on Kenny's face and started rambling out an apology, "Sorry, I didn't mean…"

"It's fine." Kenny said nonchalantly, he was really good at hiding his emotions. "So, what's up?"

'_I'm single now so I thought I'd come fuck the shit out of you…' _It sounded too crude in Stan's head and it made him blush. "I broke up with Wendy." He muttered softly.

"Oh? She didn't claw your eyes out?" He laughed.

"She said she was going to get with Kyle because he knows how to _please_ a woman or something…" Stan scoffed.

"Ouch." Kenny hissed. "What a hooker."

"Right?!"

"You didn't like her anyways, right?" Kenny laughed. Stan was uncomfortably silent in response. "Sorry, did you?" He frowned.

"Not really…I guess, I'm just used to her."

"You're not _used_ to me?" Kenny grinned at Stan. Stan blushed at the implication; he meant he was used to _dating_ Wendy, he wasn't _dating_ Kenny. Stan's awkward silence was driving Kenny insane. "So… why _did_ you come here?"

"I don't know." Stan's shifty eyes said he _did_ know.

Kenny supposed he couldn't leave it up to the moral blushing Stan. "Did you wanna make out or fool around or something? My parents are passed out, they won't hear us." Kenny said this as if he was asking Stan _'Hey, do you wanna watch a movie?'. _

"Um…" Stan's stomach turned at the thought of kissing Kenny again, he inched Kenny's trashcan closer to himself with his foot, just in case. "If _you_ want to." He felt like he was sweating unusually hard for the cold temperature of Kenny's room so he removed his jacket.

Kenny smiled at his reply, "Of _course_ I want to." He was hungrily eyeballing Stan's physique now that the shapeless jacket had been removed. Kenny was well aware initiation would need to come from him as Stan was currently fidgeting and looking at the ground. Where was liquid courage when it was needed? He got up on all fours on the bed and crawled over towards Stan like a predatory cat hunting prey. Stan finally glanced up when Kenny was mere inches from his face and smiled at Kenny's expression, both arousing and hilarious.

They both surged forward to press their lips against the other's, Stan had never quite had a kiss like Kenny's kiss before that fateful night a few days ago. He couldn't get Kenny's mouth in general out of his head, his kisses, his nibbles, his sultry words, and best of all his practiced mouth working on Stan's groin.

The boys collapsed into a pile on Kenny's worn mattress whose springs whined in protest at their combined weights. It started with some immature dry-humping but quickly escalated into hands reaching into articles of clothing and touching sensitive parts, panting breaths ruining the silence between passionate kisses, and the cold chill in the room caused by the broken window and a lack of heating was forgotten as the two worked themselves into a heated sweat.

Stan came quickly, he had been anticipating this for days and it was an overwhelming relief. Kenny was glad to see that when sober he was no knocked unconscious by his orgasm and bravely leaned down to engulf Kenny's arousal in his own mouth, returning the favor Kenny had offered to him a few nights prior albeit unpracticed. Kenny was kind of glad Stan was un-learned in the art of blow jobs, it would make it last longer and he could add this tantalizing image to his mind for pleasuring himself later. Kenny was pleasantly surprised as well when Stan latched on near the end and swallowed the salty liquid that was released in his mouth, although it made him cough a bit.

"Don't tell anyone." Stan mumbled as he collapsed sleepily next to Kenny. Stan was so paranoid, he'd told Kenny this too many times to count.

"You _know_ I won't."

* * *

**A/N: Something conflicting needs to happen soon or this is no good; Should Stan's mom catch them, or Wendy or Cartman? Haha :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: **

**Fallingwthstyle: Yeah, that would be pretty humiliating. **

**Idontknowwhatever: Drama's not a bad thing. It's the only thing that keeps most of my fics from being porn X)**

**Serendipityrain711: I feel the most bad about making you wait, since you are such a loyal reader (Don't hate me!) **

**A/N: A tiny innocent Bunny hopped right into this chapter. Shoo Bunny! Shoo! These people want Stenny!**

**Warning: Deplorable things… **

* * *

Butters was walking happily down the street, clutching a warm Tupperware full of French toast that smelled magnificently of hot Maple. Once or twice a month he would stop by Kenny's place in the morning and wake him up for a nice home cooked breakfast. Well, he just didn't eat enough good food, and pop-tarts weren't _really_ food. Kenny would pay him back with kisses, which is all Butters ever asked for. Sometimes Kenny would try to use his tongue too much or touch Butters' naughty bits but Butters would playfully slap his hand away and say "No funny business, Mister!"

Butters knew Kenny didn't really like him like _that_, but it was nice to get a little affection every once in a while. He stopped for a moment to muse in his head _I hope you aren't mad at me for this, God. _He started walking again when Kenny's words entered his thoughts '_If you do a good deed before you sin, they cancel each other out!'_ It made him giggle a bit.

He finally reached Kenny's window, frowning at the broken glass; It just wasn't safe! He reached down to grab one of those familiar little pebbles and tossed it gently up at Kenny's window. "He must still be sleeping." Butters thought aloud before hoisting himself up to glance into Kenny's bedroom. His eyes widened at the sight that greeted him, _Stan_ was lying next to Kenny in his bed. Butters blushed as the thought of what the two might have been doing flashed into his subconscious. He gave a weak knock which stirred Kenny from his slumber. Kenny glanced groggily at the window and then down to his bed-partner, and then with wide eyes back at Butters.

Butters suddenly felt guilty and he cringed, his foot slipped making him land right on his bottom in the snow with a little yelp. Kenny stuck his head out the window and glared down at the intruder, eyes lighting up as he scanned the Tupperware of hot food in the small boy's hands. "Hey." He said lazily, yawning.

"Breakfast?" Butters said, holding up the box.

"You've gotta keep this a secret, Butters." He said nervously, grabbing at the container in Butters' outstretched hands.

"Stan is real good-looking." Butters said, blushing as he handed the box over.

"Seriously, it's a big secret." Kenny frowned and leaned forward to place a lingering kiss against Butters' mouth, tasting a bit of syrup on the corner of his mouth.

"Sure thing, Kenny. Your secret is safe with me!" He saluted Kenny like the little dork that he was.

"Thanks, I'll call you later." Kenny said quickly before ducking back into his room. Stan was _there, _he was still _there! _Kenny shook with excitement.

* * *

Butters walked into the coffee shop to meet Kyle for a business meeting. He'd just taken the position of legal assistant at Kyle's dad's law offices while he attended online school. They said he was a shoe-in for the position because he'd taken extracurricular courses on Excel and PowerPoint while in high school. It was awfully nice of them to help him build up his resume! Kyle was going to law school as well, and would be taking over the business.

"Hey!" He said brightly sitting next to the redhead and pulling off his coat.

"Hey, Butters." Kyle said warily, rubbing his eyes. "I just needed to talk to you about a spreadsheet my dad needs made this weekend for the Mckowski case."

"Case number 1457?" Butters said joyfully.

"Sometimes I think you're smarter than I am." Kyle yawned loudly and took a sip of his coffee.

"No way, you were valedictorian!" Butters beamed up at him.

"Hey, have you seen Stan today he's not answering his phone and we were supposed to hang out?"

"Yeah he was over at… uh, no." Butters caught himself, "Nope, haven't seen him." He rubbed his knuckles together. Kyle knew Butters eccentricities well enough to know he was lying.

"He was over at…?"

"Oh hamburgers…" Butters cowered away from Kyle's cold stare.

"What, Butters?"

"He was just hanging out with Kenny, I think. Totally… innocently." Butters eyes darted around.

Kyle raised an eyebrow but didn't push the topic, maybe they went to the gym again? He shrugged it off.

* * *

Kenny dipped his finger into the last glob of homemade syrup and stuck it in his mouth lewdly, suckling at his finger like a slut. God, he almost felt like cumming when he tasted Butters' cooking, it was so fucking good. He set the Tupperware down as he heard a groan next to him. "Stan?" He whispered into the silent room.

Stan's right eye cracked open a fraction, "What's that smell?"

"French toast."

"Where'd you get French toast?" Stan knew Kenny didn't have anything that resembled real food at home, and Kenny could barely cook ramen.

"Butters." Kenny shrugged, "He likes to cook for me sometimes in exchange for a totally lame kiss with no tongue."

Stan felt a weird feeling shoot through him, the same kind he got when Kyle was snuggling up too close to Bebe when he was around. "Why?"

"He feels sorry for me?" Kenny shrugged again.

"Did he see me?" Both of Stan's eyes widened momentarily.

"Nope." Kenny lied.

"You _kissed_ him?" Stan's eye twitched.

"Yeah, do you not want me to kiss him?" Kenny got a sick sense of joy out of the implication that Stan might be jealous of Butters.

"I don't care." Stan _did_ care, he just didn't want to sound like such a fag for Kenny. He picked up his phone to see two texts and one call from Kyle. "Damn, it's game day. I gotta go over to Kyle's." Stan grabbed for his jacket, his fingers lingering on that torn spot.

"Okay, call me… we can go to the gym again if you want?" Kenny said hopefully.

* * *

Stan _didn't _call Kenny for three damn days, but Kenny wasn't the visibly desperate type so he waited. It wasn't until Friday morning that he received a text from Stan.

Stan: Gym?

Kenny quickly sent a response, like a total desperate douchbag.

Kenny: Sure thing ;)

Stan: OMW.

_Cant wait. Cant wait. Cant wait! _Kenny palmed himself through his underwear just before slipping his basketball shorts on. Stan might actually _like_ Kenny being half hard for him the moment he picked him up!

Kenny excitedly bounded out of his house when Stan's car pulled into his cracked driveway. Stan was smiling at him, very charming indeed, and keeping Kenny's half-erection alive! "Hey." Kenny said coolly as he slid into the passenger seat.

"Sup." Stan looked away and started his ignition. Kenny couldn't help running his eyes across that body while they drove, he could almost taste Stan in his mouth already… "Earth to Kenny?" Stan was waving a hand in front of Kenny's dazed expression, laughing a bit. "We're here." Kenny shook it off and looked up at the gym building.

"Oh." They hopped out and Kenny followed Stan into the gym, watching his sweet ass the whole way. There was _no way _Stan didn't know how fucking sexy he was!

It was nearly the same as the last time they'd been there, except that Kenny kept catching Stan staring back at him. He lowered his shorts on his hips a little trying to look sexier.

When they finally got tired and moved towards the locker room Kenny couldn't help but think of that fantasy he'd had about the gym again, more vivid in his mind now that he'd touched Stan intimately. He couldn't help himself as he reached out a shaking hand to brush against Stan's firm backside. Stan turned sharply and glared at Kenny, he then proceeded to look around nervously to see if anyone saw.

"No one's here today." Kenny winked, he leaned closer to Stan to whisper, "I just couldn't help it." Stan blushed and continued towards the showers.

Stan pulled off his shirt, glanced awkwardly at Kenny, and then continued undressing before the blonde's eyes. Kenny pulled his own clothes off with haste.

"Hey, Stan." Kenny tried to sound seductive but it came out sounding anxious. "Since we're the only ones in the locker room…" Stan raised an eyebrow at him. "I was just wondering if maybe we could shower in the same stall?"

Stan seemed to turn the request over in his head a few times before settling on an answer. He nodded nervously, looking around again. "Just be quiet!" He whispered harshly.

Kenny nodded excitedly, following Stan to one of the more private stalls in the back. Stan seemed to be thinking about just getting clean, which wasn't sexy at all! At least he was half-hard and looking at Kenny out the corner of his eye. Stan's obvious nervousness was kind of cute.

Kenny get behind Stan which made Stan startle a bit. "I'm not gonna rape you, Stan." Kenny chuckled at the reaction and began soaping up Stan's broad shoulders and muscular back. Stan sighed in contentment at the gesture. "Okay, now do mine." Kenny sighed as he finished. He changed their position standing in front of Stan who began washing Kenny's back a little less sensually than Kenny had his. He couldn't help it in this position! It was just like he'd imagined, except in his fantasy Stan's cock was inside him. He moaned and leaned his head forward against the tile, making his ass collide with Stan's hardness behind him, the wet friction making them both gasp.

Stan flushed as he looked down at his friend, pressed against the wall and backing up against him. Kenny was gorgeous and this was about the hottest thing he'd ever seen. Stan rubbed himself against Kenny's ass, the streaming hot water making the friction slippery and so _erotic_. Kenny moaned softly, just for Stan's ears, not loud enough to be heard over the water. And _that_ was the fucking hottest thing Stan had ever _heard! _He started to move quicker against Kenny, thinking about what it would be like to actually fuck him against the shower wall. He pulled back and rubbed his tip against Kenny's opening, it _did_ cross his mind to press in but he didn't want to alert anyone to their position or hurt his friend, so he continued rutting against the slippery ass in front of him. Kenny was breathing hard, so beautifully. He was rubbing at himself with his right hand, and keeping himself propped up against the wall with his left. He would rub at the same rhythm Stan would move against him.

Stan came first, exploding against the blonde's lower back. Kenny moaned a little bit louder as he felt the warm liquid hit his back. Stan reached up and rubbed his juices against Kenny's back, almost rubbing it in like massage lotion before the hot water washed it away. Kenny turned around so Stan would see him release down the drain. Stan caught some of Kenny's spray on his finger tip and brought it up to his mouth to taste which made Kenny shudder.

"My house for lunch again?" Stan said, kind of destroying the post-orgasm mood and making Kenny laugh.

"Yeah, of course, dude."

* * *

**A/N: Hope it was worth the wait. God, I'm such a pervert!**


End file.
